unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:H3
Hello all this is H3. If you have a problem with me (why else would you be here) just leave a message. NOTE: If you wish to talk to me on the IRC, leave a date and time, I will try to make it, if not we can try again at another time. (please leave me the time in EST Standard Time and if not please leave what timezone you are in.) Archive 1 [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk Mmmmm... New talk page smell. Here to Help I've been a member of this wiki for awhile but i havent started to edit till now. I just wanted to tell you that im going to frequent this wiki a lot more and help clean this place up a bit more. This place wreaks of unfunny, and im going to try to change that. check out my edits and tell me how im doing from time to time. especially that article about Flaming Ninjas that is pending deletion. Hope to talk to you soon! Ace99 00:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Game Just wondering if I could make an article where people can make games or a text adventures like the one Uncyclopedia has or Halo Fanon. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|the Unholy]] 14:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Central US time No Edit Template Finished this template which will warn people not to edit pages. Sorry for the hold up, but I'm very busy. Can't start on the text adventure until later [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|the Unholy]] 13:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Central US Time Problem User Here: I EAT GRUNTINESS. That little shit has been spamming the site like crazy. Mostly he's made new pages such as De-noobieness and spammed talk pages of other articles. I think he needs an old fashoned ass-kicking, but ultimately the terms of his execution are up to you (lol). Do as you see fit and try to get rid of his spam... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:06, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Rollback I'm very thankful for giving me rollback rights. I will make sure I don't abuse it and I will properly use it on vandalized pages. Again, thanks :D ''[[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] the [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] Some clouded news I'm doing a "project". If you like Garry's Mod, you will like this. And if you don't know what Garry's Mod is, then you probably won't need to worry about it. I can't reveal more information about the "project" at the moment. Anyways, how come the other admins are inactive? Kinda weird, you think? I'll be starting text adventures tomorrow or the day after that when I don't have to do a lot of stuff. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] the [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 02:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Text Adventure:The Stranded Here's my text adventure. Barely did the intro page and I'm working on the choice pages. I'll continue after I get something to eat. Project Preview/Mod Gman is a multi-millionaire terrorist, scientist, and druggy working for the government. He likes to annoy Gordon Freeman, and scare the shit out of Noobs. He is one of the Government's best interrogators, as he proved he can bore people to near death. If you know what I'm doing already, then post it in my talk page, you might get an award... [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] the [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 13:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) US Central Time Topics Uh, sorry about spazzing over that vandal... he was just inserting... gibberish into articles. That just really ticks me off. As for the new update, great job H3, you're doing the right thing: making the wiki bigger and attracting more users. I look forward to seeing what you have in store for us here. Remember: what Gruntipedia is now is just the beginning, with your effort and the assistance of me and Pope Yayap III, we can make this wiki a great place. One day you can look back on all of this and be proud of what you've done. I have a good feeling about this reformation. I think it will be successful. I'll do all I can to help you out, I'll keep away from the other wikis and stay here to give edits and help out. Remember that if you need anything, just message me and I'll get it done. Also, I'll do my best to keep a watchful eye out for those vandals and I'll report them to you/undo their edits. Lastly, seeing that you're the last administrator, I suggest you recruit some new ones. I know I'm out of the question, but that Pope Yayap III person has done A LOT, he could be highly useful to the wiki. I highly reccomend him to become an administrator here, he could help you out a bunch. Good luck... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 00:21, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Inpatience Habit/Welcome to the hood, admin Damn my inpatient habit, probably runs in the family. Anyways, I can't wait for you to help me on the project. Go here, make your user page then message Pope Yapyap III for admin rights. I trust you enough for this, I would've given this to Meat and Taters, too, but he doesn't know much about Garry's Mod or Half Life. Anyways, when you have the time, do that if you accept the offer. Thanks for your time, ''[[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] the [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Central US Time Wiki logo Can you link some picture suggestions for the GMod wiki? And the site notice is funny :D, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Clear Okay Blake, the site's clear of vandals for now. I'm off to go edit some articles... See you later... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New Idea Hey Blake. I just came up with a great idea to keep new users on the site editing. It's a welcome template. Like the one Halo-Fanon has. It's a simple welcome, state some rules, say something nice kind of message. Every time a new user shows up and bothers to edit enough articles, we'll give him/her the welcome message. That way the new user will feel welcomed into the community. Tell me what you think... Later. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) We don't go to Ravenholme Text Adventure There's a Half Life 2 reference in the title. Anyways, I'm going to redo the Text adventure and do heavy construction on it, so it won't be done very soon. The reason was because on one the choices, you throw up and get hungry, well it won't actually affect you cuz you can go do something else like search for Marines and it will be like you never threw up and won't die. So, im thinking of making it so if you search for marines later in the text adventure, you'll find them dead, with no supplies, or going crazy. There will be more choices like that, too, like about 50+. Thanks for your time, ''[[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Working on Halo 3: ODST Don't fuck with it. Permission to Edit Text Adventure Pope Yapyap III has given me permission to edit his text adventure, so I thought I would give you a notice. Hobo talk Hobo Hut 21:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Template Maybe when an article here isn't complete we could make an incomplete template to put on it. Just an idea. By the way, to keep the wiki looking fresh, you should change the main page's featured image and article at least once every other day or you could find someone to do it for you, Pope Yayap III might be able to stay on top of it. Take care, ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ha, I remember now. I can't beleive I forgot that. About the whole telling you how to do your job... uh sorry. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:24, 26 March 2009 (UTC) LOL how do little kids tip a shelf that's bolted to the floor!? XD Anyway, dude, you should put this image on the admin template. It would show others how much bigger you are =P [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Special pages n stuff I've been working on my wiki, getting some mediawiki examples from Gruntipedia, Halopedia, n Gmod wiki, n I thought it would be good if I put the random poll thing on my wiki. There's just one problem: I don't have the Special:RandomPoll. Just thought you would know, so do I make it myself, make a poll first or ask wikia? Thanks for your time, ''[[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Edit:and how can they(Halopedia) can change usergroup rights? Need Approval Just been looking at recent edits n I found a fanon page called Lt. Callaway. Didn't make it, an IP user(he's good) did. Just thought if you would accept that fanon page. They're still working on it, so it might no look very good right now. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Polls Finally made a poll semi-system thing. On the monaco-sidebar links to the first poll. Below the poll, there is a Next Poll ----> that links to the next poll. On the second Poll, you go to next or previous poll. If you want to test it go http://un-gmod.wikia.com/wiki/Polls/1 here. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Spam?! H3, has someone spammed your page?! Maybe it's a left over April fools, but if it isn't, be sure get annihilate the crap. Just letting you know, I don't want anything to happen to the active last administrator!:) Zanweebwa-999 I've been a member of this wiki for awhile but i havent started to edit till now. I just wanted to tell you that im going to frequent this wiki a lot more and help clean this place up a bit more. This place wreaks of unfunny, and im going to try to change that. check out my edits and tell me how im doing from time to time. especially that article about Flaming Ninjas that is pending deletion. Hope to talk to you soon! Ace99 00:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Delete Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind. Sorry, lol. -[[User:Stigma-231|'§tigma-231']] ♠№t of horse{৳alk}{ } 15:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Unlock Gruntiness? Hey, I am a new member, and I joined becuase I saw a few articles that needed some help. However, the one I really wanted to work on was Gruntiness. I have a sample on my user page. If it is funny enough, would you either post it on the article, or unlock it so I can? Halen2020, The Elite That Only PWNs 16:31, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::If I am reading the flow of the wiki so far correctly (I've been barely on for the past few months, so I don't know how much has really changed, however, from my sights, not much has except for a new admin), the wiki is still in too unstable a state to re-allow gruntiness, no matter how funny or unfunny your article may be. I'll need some confirmation from Blake on this one, but I'm pretty sure we're still at a point where gruntiness should not be re-allowed. However, if it were re-allowed, I'm sure the person who will mainly be writing the article would be open to your suggestions once you help with some other projects. ::Regards, ::[[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] I don't know I suppose ^^^^^^^^ --[[User:KillerCRS|'KillerCRS']] Talk to me!][ ] 19:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Questions about Gruntipedia Hey I'm new to this particular wiki (I have been a member of halopedia for what seems like a long time) and I read the about section which says "Please keep vulgar language and "taboo" to a minimum. If it is referred to or mentioned in the Halo series (games and books) then it is usually acceptable." and really almost every page has vulgar language. So is that because this rule is no longer valid, or is it because people have been spamming. I myself have made a few edits that may be considered vulgar depending on what you consider vulgar. Please let me know so that if it is spam I will help clean up. My other question is if this wiki is still active/how many people still use this. If it is not then maybe we can some how bring people back, maybe? Please let me know when you get this. I don't know how your reply works so could you maybe send me a message with your reply on halopedia? my account is Gubreez. Thanks, and I hope to be able to help this wiki grow! --Gubreez 23:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) 343 Guilty Spark His page is nothing but sex jokes which are not at all relevant. I wanted to know if I should delete those jokes or just let you know. Don't want to end up deleting too much or something that is acceptable. So let me know if you want me tocome to you for problems like these or for me to just go and delete it myself. The first part of the page is ok. Sidebar Problems Hey, it's been a long time since I was here...I think. I came here because the Monaco-sidebar got messed up in my wiki. It was fine before, but a day after I got my avatar, the "Recent Blog Posts" suddenly disappeared and was replaced by some categories. I don't know why, no one edited the sidebar at all. Also, the same thing happens when I'm here on this wiki, the Recent Blogs gets replaced by the Weapons and Characters categories. Is it just me? Or did wikia do something? PS. I tried editing the sidebar but no luck. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 11:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi Sorry, Blake, but I was intentionally avoiding you, as well. I couldn't deal with talking to you with what was going on with my life at the moment. Things never will reach the point where they're the same, nor will they ever reach the point that I would like them to be at because, let's face it, we're both just too stubborn for any of that. I can't be there for you, as you can't be there for me. -Aly Look, until I'm situated in what I need to be doing, don't bother with this. Eventually, I'll let you know when I can speak to you again in person (by speaking to you again in person, so you won't know what that point will be until it happens). I intentionally avoided you because I was under such overwhelming stress that I was afraid I'd do something stupid. It's probably a good thing you avoided me that day, because I was afraid that, if you even uttered a word to me, I would've exploded into an overwhelming rage that would've disturbed the rest of the library and gotten me kicked out (and I didn't/don't want to get kicked out of the library). You know, there's a lot more behind this than you know, but maybe that's because we aren't that close anymore. I also still care about you, but I need to figure my life out. I'm swapping schools and majors, and also dealing with the looming "Once second semester hits, won't see someone important to me for about 3 months" feeling. -Aly Much less ticked off now than I was earlier (ie. earlier today, last time we saw each other), and have a rather odd question for you, although I must actually speak to you in person to ask it. I know you're working tonight: gives me a perfect opportunity to do some research and ask you the question I have. -Aly Idea Hey, Blake. A friend and I came up with an idea last night, but it's an idea we need someone with video editing and a copy of Halo to help with. I'm not sure if you would be interested, but here it is. Have you ever heard of Halo: Halos in Space? It's a fanfiction by squirrelking, the author of Half Life: Full Life Consequences and the subsequent fics. Well, someone did an adaptation of the Half Life: Full Life Consequences saga using Garry's Mod, which is why we got the idea that someone should do Halo: Halos in Space using the Forge section of Halo 3. If you are interested, please let me know sometime within the next couple weeks. Below are links to the original fanfiction source material and the original video inspiration. Halo: Halos in Space Fanfiction Half Life: Full Life Consequences Video ~Aly~ Hey, Listen! (I hope you read that in Navi's voice) I'm sorry if I caused any major problems for you today. I didn't realize how many problems I was causing on that end, so I'm going to back off for a while. (this week is crazy, anyway, so backing off a bit may benefit me a bit...long week for my first week at work, you know the feeling...) -Aly Hey. Look, just for your information, I might actually want a bit more of your help over the next bit of time than you may feel comfortable with. I'm sorry, but times are getting tough and I'm going to need to talk to someone who was there for me the first time I went through something like this. Right now I'm just afraid of it possibly happening, but I'll explain the situation a bit if you'll get on AIM sometime soon. I'm just not comfortable with putting what's going on in my life on your Talk page. Hope you understand, -Aly Fair Warning I will show up at the library today after I'm off work (meaning I'd get there around 5:20ish). I will be distraught. I may look weary. I may end up crying over something that hasn't even happened yet. I probably will need to talk to you after you're off work, either that or after I'm off work on a day you don't work. I warn you of this because I may need you more than ever as a friend. -Aly (mood: depressed, uncertain, concerned) Subjectless Blake, I don't really want to explain right now, but I just need to give you this statement. You were right. I was wrong. For this, I apologize, mainly for not taking you seriously and not understanding what you truly meant. I was in the wrong, not you. -Aly Fanfiction Ive been on Halopedia for a shorttime Im guessing this Fan-fiction? Ive wrote some in a book --Heroicpotatoe 17:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Are you alright? I'm asking because I haven't seen you around the library, nor has Rose, and we were both curious as to what was going on with that. I'd like to speak to you about something in person, anyway, specifically a story idea I'd like to run by you. -Aly Re: Work Epic. If you feel like it, I'd honestly love to hear stories. -Aly Reply Template Hey, it's Pope Yapyap the IV. I just finished making one my templates. With this template you can reply or re-state what someone said. I got this idea from a Gmod Community, Facepunch. Here's a link to template, Template:Reply. The boxes get automatically bigger when there's more text :D. I'm going to put random names and text and look: Pope Yapyap IV 13:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Gruntinormal Activity I'll be doing some expansions to gruntipedia's articles for awhile. Look over each if you like man. Expect a lot of activity by me around the site. - ADMYAMAMOTO the 2nd Quick Semi-Random Question Hey, if you had to pick a name for yourself in a fantasy universe, what would it be? I'll explain the reasoning once you answer the question. -Aly What in the Name of Gruntiness... Why is there no article on Gruntiness? I have no idea what it means! I think it could be a type of sauce. Could you make an article on Gruntiness? Yapflip 01:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Yapflip signing off. Or was it Flipyap? Gruntiness Well looks like I can't. Seems someone...H3... has blocked that article so I can't access it. I think I can remake that article but dat wall around the article needs to be brought down first. -''ADMYAMAMOTO the 2nd'' Admin Request Hey, I requested adminship few days ago and no one has responded yet. If you have the time, can you decide whether I'm good enough to be an admin or not? Here is my request. Thanks for your time. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 15:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Replied Hey, thanks for the reply. Anyway, you might want to delete those talk pages in the candidates of deletion category. The talk pages had their pages deleted, so there's not much reason to leave them there. There's also other articles that you might want to delete, like Darth Vader. Thanks for your time. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 00:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Some Article Hey, it's Pope Yapyap III. While I was going the recent changes, I found an article named "Hey!". I tried editing it, but it says that it is blocked by a spam filter. No one can edit it and it's crap, so could you delete it, please? Here's the link: Hey!. Thanks for your time, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 22:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) New Gruntiness Project Yo H3, many members are requesting the Gruntiness article to be re-made. Just so you know I'll create an entirely new article on Gruntiness soon since the old one is locked down tight! Waiting for your reply.-''ADMYAMAMOTO'' Oh sorry I forgot to put the time, lets see... 14:08 December 12 Game Can I get permission to start a new game? It's kind of like a text adventure, except the goal is to find a link that will get you closer to the end of the game. I'll be finished in just a day. Just need your permission so it doesn't get deleted. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 23:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Link I named the game "Link". It's now finished and can be seen here. The goal is to find the link that will get you closer to the end. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 18:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi H3 I'm new. Teach me some things please. User:Fiercenze Vandal Herro, I've been informed there's been a vandal around. He's a IP user, 142.227.34.65. You can see his contributions . Made about 4 spam articles and vandalism can be seen here. Thanks for your time, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The Fatherland Blake, I was just over at Shadow's talk page and saw you were in Germany, my homeland(moved to US at age 2). How is the old country doing today?--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 17:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Cant get an account I try to get a new account but it says i cant come in at this time what does this mean? please reply 17:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) never mind i fixed it Vandal There's a vandal (Ssjdude) that has been emptying pages and making personal attacks. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 00:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Another Vandal Another vandal (Mrepic) has been spamming on pages. Also, can you respond to my request to join GoG at the talk page when you have the time, please? Thanks for your time, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Polls Finally made those polls at my wiki work. I added a border around it and put a refresh button (that works!) at the bottom. You can see them here. I think it's better than the old polls. Sadly, there's only 5 polls to vote on, and I'm kinda out of ideas. The template is here. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 12:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Template:Username I found out what was causing Username template not to show the reader's username. You gotta add a code in MediaWiki:Common.js for it to work. I got the code from Uncyclopedia and used it on my wiki and the template now works. Look here. If you want the code, just copy it from the wiki's Common.js to cut time from looking for the code in the Uncyclopedia. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 02:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) New Admin The Halo Humor Community has now made me an admin of gruntipedia. Awesome! So don't get upset if you see I've declared myself an admin. It also seems I have adopted the site.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 13:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) sup Just greeting an admin so I can be trusted on Gruntipedia, I can't be trusted anywhere else because I'm a bad boy and I do bad things. I wish I could be trusted SOMEWHERE.... :( J'Suz Kusov 10:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you look at the cyclops page for me. I want to know how to make it funnier WITHOUT sex. And once you've figured out how I can make it funnier, could you leave a coment telling me how to. 20:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Anonamus